Stuck
by themeanbxtch
Summary: Vegeta puts his hand in some glue. A angry Bulma grabbed his hand without noticing the glue. When they try to pull apart, they just can't. Bulma and Vegeta are... Stuck.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction and its amazing users :) it is I, "Themeanbxtch" but do not let the username fool you for I am far from mean. It is only a pen name I use a lot across all of my social accounts. Okay so, to be clear, this is NOT my first FanFiction account. I made accounts and forgot about them so this is my official account. I guess I'll add more about myself in my bio ( _that's what bios are for TMB_ ) but, for now, let me dive into my FIRST FF on this account… :)

You are a liar if you say you do not enjoy Dragon Ball Z fanfictions.

Today, my FF will be dealing with a iconic pair in the DBZ franchise, I actually began to write this story on another account but I forgot the login and password for that account so I am writing it again on TMB.

I like to call this story "Stuck".

Starring my faves from DBZ, Bulma Briefs and the Prince of all Saiyans, the addition of other characters of course. :)

{As you all know, I do not own DBZ or its wonderful, diverse characters. I only own the ideas behind the FanFic.}

On one bright, seasonable afternoon, Mrs. Brief, humming a pleasant tune, danced around her kitchen as she prepared lunch for her husband, her daughter and a perpetually irate saiyan, that she allowed in her house without hesitation. As she reached for the cabinet knob, she was startled when the knob broke off with one gentle tug. "AYIEEE!" Screamed Mrs. Briefs. Outside in the backyard, Bulma was attempting to get a tan whilst her Father fixed a bot Vegeta destroyed earlier. When the two heard Mrs. Brief's screams they jumped up and headed for the house quickly.

"Honey! What's wrong?" Dr. Brief questioned. "Oh dear! It's so horrible!" "What? WHAT?" Mrs. Brief held her head down in sadness and extended her hand. "Here you go honey…" she said in a somber tone. When she opened her palm Dr. Brief and Bulma looked at each other in disbelief. "Uh… mom.. _this_ is your problem?" The broken knob rested in Mrs. Brief soft hands. It bobbed around a little. "Bulma sweetie that is my FAVORITE cabinet. The knobs are porcelain and it was handcrafted to perfection!" Bulma rolled her eyes. Damn near every knob in the house is porcelain and handcrafted. One breaking off couldn't be that bad… could it? "Oh dear you have to fix it! You have to!" cried Mrs. Brief as she tugged on her husband. "Not a problem sweetie." "Honey I don't think you get it. You can't just put this knob back on the cabinet you could damage the thermofoil cabinet design!" Dr. Brief placed a finger on his chin and began to think. "Well-" "Hey, when you mortals are done with your vacuous furnishing, it would be great if I could receive something to indulge in. I am famished." The three turned around to see the notable prince himself, A shirtless Vegeta, as he stood in the kitchen with a towel draped over her neck that was drenched with sweat. "Hmph, I guess if my mom was in serious trouble you would not have done anything. You didn't hear her scream you ass?!" Bulma fumed. "Relax servant woman, the only reason why I did not take affirmative action in regards to the screams is because I didn't detect any Ki spiking except for her own. She's not even a threat to herself." Vegeta snapped back. "Oh thank goodness! I wouldn't want to hurt myself! Oh hey! Vegeta thanks for reminding to prepare you all some lunch. Honey we can fix the knob later." Mrs. Brief chimed. "Alrighty then, I'll finish up with this bot for you Vegeta." " And I'll ignore him for the rest of the day" Bulma finished. "Tch, baka woman" Vegeta mumbled as he walked away. "I heard that you stupid monkey!" Vegeta growled with anger.

As night time arrived, Bulma laid in her room resting in her large bed screaming at a certain raven haired individual on the phone. "Babe please I know I screwed up but you have to give me another chance! We weren't together when I slept Maron. Plus, she totally looks like you so I kinda never cheated!" "Ugh Yamcha your such a fucking jerk! You keep making up stupid excuses! Your story changes every second! Fucking bye!" "Bulma wai—" *click* "Hmp you earthlings and your strange relationships…" Vegeta commented. Bulma's face turned a bright red, without turning around, Bulma yelled, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM VEGETA" Vegeta scoffed, "Do you know who you are talking to?! I AM THE PRINCE OF A—" "Save it for somebody who cares because it will never be me!" Bulma yelled."You know woman, I came up here to tell you that your mother left some desert in the fridge for you but since you want to be a foolish idiot, I'll eat it myself!" "Like hell you will!" Before Bulma could charge for the door Vegeta had knocked over a rather large dresser in Bulma's room so she couldn't get out. "Enjoy picking that up WOMAN" Vegeta laughed. Bulma thought to herself, 'If I could beat him up with ease, I would!'

Vegeta sat in the kitchen as he ate Bulma's mochi that her mother had prepared for her. As he scarfed down a copious amount he looked over a noticed a rather large, tan jar of taupe substance. As he examined it, he noticed some words on the label. It read, ' **world's strongest** …' without turning the jar around to read the rest, Vegeta quickly became very interested. "World's strongest huh?" He said. Vegeta wiped off his hand And decided to investigate how strong it was. He untwisted the jar and dumped his hand in it jar. Almost instantly, a expression of disgust spreaded across his face. "Arrgh this is disgusting!" He roared. Suddenly, a angry, blue haired woman came storming through the kitchen. "You STUPID monkey get your ass up and pick up this dresser off the floor in my room!" Before Vegeta could utter a word, Bulma grabbed his hand that was covered in the substance. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" "My thoughts exactly what is this stuff on my hand?" "Ugh it's just glue now let go of me and pick up my dresser!" "erm, it is you that needs to let go of me! Now release you imbecile!" It grew quiet in the kitchen. That's when Bulma looked over at the jar and walked over to examine it closely. The jar of glue said, ' **World's strongest and stickiest glue! It will NOT come off guaranteed!** ' "Oh great Vegeta JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! BECAUSE OF YOU WE ARE STUCK!"

"What?! S-Stucked?"

"STUCKED"

Gimmie some feedback ;)))


	2. Chapter 2

Okayyyy Stuck chapter one overall pleased me. I like to take DBZ FanFics on a more comedic road. I like to kinda expose a funny side of vegeta because it is really laughable to imagine him acting like that. This be that second chapter. I do not know how long this story will last but ayeeee to whoever viewed my story so far thankyouthankyouthankyou I love you more than I love avocados ( _And whew, I love AVOCADOS_ ). Here is chapter tew fo yew.

Y'all remember my disclaimer in chapter one right..?

{As you all know, I do not own DBZ or its wonderful, diverse characters. I only own the ideas behind the FanFic.}

"Oh great Vegeta JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! BECAUSE OF YOU WE ARE STUCK!"

"What?! S-Stucked?"

"STUCKED"

…

"W-WELL YOU STORMED IN HERE LIKE THE CRAZY WOMAN YOU ARE AND DECIDED TO ASSAULT ME!" "Assault wha- you've got to be kidding me Vegeta!" Vegeta scoffed. "If you would have just adjusted your terrible temper when I approached you in your room, none of this would have happened!" "NO… IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED MY DRESSER OVER I WOULD NOT HAVE TO CALL ON YOU FOR HELP" "Maybe if you would have left that moronic, close-minded earth boy alone WEEKS ago you wouldn't have been so moody." "I-, YOU…" ' _ **Where is the lie Bulma? He's right I know he is but, I REFUSE to give him the satisfaction of knowing that**_ _.'_ "Oh dear what is going on down her-" Before Mrs. Brief could finish her question, she took immediate notice to Bulma and Vegeta, hand in hand. "Ohhh myy V-Vegeta! Bulma! You guys have something you wanted to tell me?" Bulma face was as red as a cherry and Vegeta hanged his head is anger. "NO Mom this is NOT what it looks like do NOT get the wrong idea!" "You think you can fool your dear old mother like that? If this is not what it seems, let go of each other!" "UGH, we cannot separate!" Vegeta finally exclaimed. "Aweeeeeee this is so romantic. Two young lovers who cannot be separated! This sounds like a wonderful fanfi-" "MOM! Vegeta stuck his stupid hand in that stupid glue and I didn't know so when I grabbed his hand that's how we ended up STUCK!"

…

..

.

"BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other as Mrs. Brief burst into uncontrollable laughter. "I-I-I...WHEW. sksksks. That has to be the funniest story I have EVER heard!" "MOM! This is not funny! We literally can't pull our hands apart. If we do, we could tear our skin off. I have pretty soft hands and I don't want to mess that up!" Mrs. Brief thought to herself. "Let me get your father. He always know how to solve the most bizzare issues." A couple minutes later, Dr. Brief was standing in the kitchen in his pajamas, half awake, examining Bulma and Vegeta's hands. "Oh my word I cannot see a thing. Did I buy invisible glue?" "No dad you literally do not have your glasses on." "Ah…" After Dr. Brief put his bifocals on, he grabbed Bulma and Vegeta's wrist and began to pull. "OWWWWWW DAD!" "oouuu sorry sweetheart.." "Ugh you need to grow a tail and toughen up woman!" "You need to get rid of yours and stop being a annoying ass monkey! "You incompetent blue haire-" "Alright you two stop it right now!" Mrs. Brief stood over Bulma and Vegeta as she looked down at them. "Now look, you two are going to be stuck together for Kami knows how long so while you two are together at least try to get along. Will it kill you two?" Bulma looked at Vegeta and his coal colored eyes met her ocean blues. "You know what," Vegeta began, "This might just be my demise." Bulma scoffed. "Well do not worry kiddos! I looked at the back of this glue company and it has a number. Maybe tomorrow morning we can call and see if they have a adhesive removal substance that can get you two unstuck!" "That's a good idea dad." "Okay! So we got that figured out! Now how about we all go upstairs and get some rest!" Mrs. Brief chimed.

 **Even later into that night…** It is a little past Midnight and Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief is knocked out cold in their master bedroom whilst Bulma and Vegeta strived to figure out how they were going to get to sleep. "Vegeta I cannot go to bed without getting into the shower." Instantaneously, Vegeta face flushed and it became a bright red. "W-we-well, why are you telling me?" "Ugh because obviously this means that we have to be in the bathroom together!" Vegeta thought to himself, ' _ **Why did I stick my hand in that jar?**_ ' As Bulma and Vegeta entered Bulma's personal bathroom, Bulma could feel her heart speed up drastically. Vegeta was already shirtless for he had never put his shirt back on from earlier when Mrs. Brief initially broke the knob. Bulma had on a light tee and some comfortable boy shorts. After a long awkward silence, Vegeta decided to break the ice. "Erm… woman?" Bulma refused to turn around to meet his eyes. "Yes…?" "How are you supposed to take off your nightfall apparel?"

…

..

.

Review please :)))


End file.
